devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pro Tips on OC Creation.
Welcome to the fanon wikia. If you want to know how to make a really good oc, here are a few professional tips about making a good oc. This Page will be constantly updated until Ultoris runs out of tips. Profile Name: Idk, make it original. For the character box stats, choose stats that match your character's element, (ex: Strom; Low HP, High Damage. Flux; High HP, Low Damage.) If you are still unsure about the elemental stats, refer to the elements page on the main wikia. Theme: When selecting a theme for your character, make sure you take into account: *That the song is an original choice, and doesn't match another character's theme. *The theme fits your character's occupation, personality, or ambience. *The theme sounds good. Element Hey, this is the "fanon" wikia, so make all the non-canonical shit you want, but when it comes to creating YOUR own element, please don't give it some stupid name and an unmatching colour. (Even just one is not okay.) Make it unique and logical. For example, Falltz, the main founder and creator of the team Nuke Squad, as well as it's trademark "Radialem" element. Falltz created not only a unique name, but it is green which matches the team's radioactive and toxic waste-filled abilities, the characters have the power of nukes on their side, which is good. Nuke Squad member, Polonium Curie, is JamarMario's incarnation in Nuke Squad, Jamar later went on to adopt Radialem into his own original team, "Fun n' Fruity." Personality Literally make it match your character's appearance. And don't give it some shitty 'Mary Sue' (Lil' Ms. Perfect) personality. Add flaws to their character, to make them more realistic, and interesting. (Ex: Broken Family, Suffering from some kind of issue, injury or crippling, etc) Appearance Literally make it original as possible. Relationships If you want your oc to make contact with another oc that isn't your own, you require permission from the other oc's owner. Moveset Making a completely original move is completely fine. In fact, its perfect. But it's alright to use a move inspired by another character, as long as it gets revamped/reworked to be as original as possible. But one thing's for sure.. Don't use a move by another character on this wikia or I will nuke the fucking page. Also avoid giving the character no more than three moves. Its fine to have 1 extra move sometimes, but going past 4 is just garbage. Also describe your ability so that it is summarized to no more than 3 sentences or so, that way the moveset box doesn't take up most of the fucking page. Don't give them that full on description of 3 paragraphs stating how your move makes him look like your favorite anime character, because no one gives a shit. Trivia Please provide interesting facts about your oc, like how you got their name (if there is context, and not just some name you thought of.) Organizations, Factions, Teams If your character is part of a group of characters, make sure the group owner knows, and gives you consent to apply your oc to the team. As for group owners, please make the concept and backstory original, For example, user; JamarMario's "Fun n' Fruity." He has an original storyline, concept, and roster full of characters, provided by people who wrote original ocs for his group. Jamar has put ranks and divisions for his organization. Please do not be that one dickhead that copies a concept, even in you did change the name of the organization, division, and rank. Another great example of a good team is Falltz's Nuke Squad, as mentioned in section 2, Elements. Nuke Squad may be a band of joke characters, but they are original, well made, and have a conceivable lore and backstory, the lore follows the hilarious endeavors of Cannon Head, and his friends. Literal Fucking Anime Wannabe Characters No I'm not only talking about Jojo references, I mean, they are literal weeb shits. Just avoid that, its disgusting, its unoriginal, its shit. Characters of this caliber tend to follow this trend; anime hair, cliché/shitty backstory, A LOT OF FUCKING MOVES EXPLAINED IN PARAGRAPH AFTER PARAGRAPH, too much neon parts, oversized weapon, the moves are flashy as fuck, and so on. Please avoid this. The "Black Magic" oc Okay honestly, no offense, but if you got a character like this, you need to either reduce the amount of moves so it isn't a Black Magic keystroke, make the descriptions readable and don't give it the good ole "lore no one gives a shit about" paragraph structure. Or simply get the fuck out and move into the Black Magic community. Seriously, that big of a sword, the moveset of a keystroke, the element, cmon, this is Black Magic's all new "dual wield berzerker." The "Exclusive" Character This has been stated by dakrkyraki, and drager980. You can't have an exclusive character, if you didn't script it. There is nothing that says you can't make the character hard to get, but lets be honest, exclusives make it hard for the mundane user to obtain. The Joke Character From time to time, its perfectly fine to break off from your serious ocs, and formulate a good joke oc. There are very few GOOD joke ocs unfortunately. A majority of the joke ocs are meme humor, as stated by darkkyraki. Meme humor is considered the lowest brow of humor, and is often undesirable to be viewed by users. Please do not litter the wikia with that shit. Meme humor dies quickly now-a-days, and your oc(s) will die out in less than a few days due to becoming unfunny and irrelevant. Good examples of joke characters are the entire roster of Nuke Squad, they are well made and follow the concept of a traditional oc, yet they are still pretty funny to this day. That is an example properly executing the creation of a joke oc. Another oc outside of nuke squad, is Fattz, by Falltz. This particular character is a good concept of satire, which actually made Falltz go to the gym. Don't worry guys, Falltz isn't actually fat.